Saving Olette
by dreamninja
Summary: Seifer leaves Twilight Town but he's not alone. Now he must run from Ansem to protect someone who should have never existed.
1. Chapter 1

Seifer was walking around twilight town when he saw Diz in the forest.

"Seifer you can leave now you're job is done"Diz said.

"What do you mean leave if I leave who will protect the town"Seifer asked.

"No one the town will no longer exist. I have no use for it anymore so i'll destroy it"Diz said.

"But people live here they-"

"Were never meant to exist"Diz said interrupting Seifer.

"You're the one who made them in the first place you can't just destroy them like that"Seifer said.

"I can and I will so I suggest you leave. Fuu,Rai,Setzer,and Vivi have already left you're the only one still here who doesn't belong"Diz said.

"What do you mean never supposed to exist"Olette asked coming out from behind a tree.

"Exactly what I said"Diz said before disappearing.

"Seifer what's he talking about"Olette asked.

"Come on we have to leave now"Seifer said pulling Olette along with him.

"Wait where are we going"Olette asked as she struggled to keep up with Seifer's fast pace as he dragged her along.

"The phantom train"Seifer said.

"But it's not real it's just a myth"Olette said.

"Now isn't the time to talk we have to leave"Seifer said as they got to the train station. Olette was shocked when she saw the phantom train. She looked at it in awe she had lived in Twilight Town all her life but she had never seen this train.

"Come on we don't have time to stop"Seifer said dragging her onto the train. He let go of her hand when they were on the train and Olette was surprised when it started moving. Then it left twilight town and they were surrounded by space. Olette looked in awe as she saw the stars.

"We aren't in Twilight Town anymore are we"Olette said not turning away from the window.

"No"Seifer said not giving her any more of an answer.

"So there really are other worlds I knew it"Olette mumbled to herself. She had had a hunch for a while now but now she was actually going to another world.

"Come on we're here"Seifer said.

"Where are we"Olette asked stepping out of the train and looking around in awe.

"Come on"Seifer said walking towards a tower. Once they were both off the train it disappeared and Olette gasped but Seifer didn't stop walking. They got to the foot of the tower and Seifer tuned to Olette.

"Hide in the bushes and stay out of trouble"Seifer said.

"Why"Olette asked.

"Just trust me ok"Seifer said. Olette did as she was told and hid in the bushes. Once she was concealed Seifer walked into Yen Sid's tower.

"Ah Seifer I haven't seen you in awhile"Yen Sid said.

"You know where i've been though don't you"Seifer said.

"I do and I know why you are no longer there"Yen Sid said.

"I'm here because I-"

"Need a gummi ship"Yen Sid said interrupting him.

"You really do know everything"Seifer said laughing to himself.

"None of the others have visited me yet but I had a feeling you would"Yen Sid said motioning to a gummi ship outside.

"Thanks"Seifer said bowing to Yen Sid before he headed for the door.

"And next time bring the girl inside with you I would like to meet her"Yen Sid said. Seifer just looked at Yen Sid shocked that he knew about Olette.

"You're secret's safe with me don't worry"Yen Sid said. Seifer just nodded before going back outside to get Olette.

"Olette you can come out now"Seifer said. When she did she was surprised to see a ship. She was even more shocked when Seifer grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the ship.

"Wait where are we going we just got here"Olette asked trying to pull her hand from him.

"You'll see"Seifer said as he dragged her along. They went on the ship and he typed in a few buttons before laying on a nearby couch.

"Seifer where are we going you can't just keep dragging me along with you"Olette said.

"We're going to visit an old rival of mine"Seifer said.

"You mean Hayner or Roxas"Olette said smiling.

"No someone else"Seifer said still not saying who it was.

"But you didn't have any other rivals in Twilight Town"Olette said not understanding who he could possibly be talking about.

"I wasn't born in twilight town I came from somewhere else. Diz the man you saw is actually named Ansem he asked me to protect Twilight Town. The problem is you're Twilight Town was created to keep Roxas busy until he merged back with Sora. Once he did Ansem had no need for your home"Seifer said.

"So what that man said was true"Olette said looking at the ground.

"Yeah"Seifer mumbled looking at Olette to see how she would react.

"So Hayner and Pence are…."Olette couldn't bare to finish her sentence. She didn't want to believe this was all really happening. This morning she had been hanging out with Pence and Hayner and now she would never see them again. It couldn't be true this must just all be a dream. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly trying to keep the tears from falling down her face. This couldn't be happening she would wake up soon and her parents would be there and she could have ice cream with Pence and Hayner again.

"When am I gonna wake up from this nightmare"Olette mumbled clutching her head.

"You aren't dreaming this is real"Seifer said kneeling next to Olette. He put a hand on her back trying to comfort her as she cried.

"Stop it stop lying to me"Olette yelled jerking away from Seifer. That was the only explanation if she wasn't dreaming Seifer had to be lying. He was just picking on her and being mean like he usually acted towards Hayner and Pence.

"I wish I was"Seifer said hugging her close to him as she cried. This time she didn't pull away because she knew this was all real and Seifer was telling the truth. He had no reason to lie to her. She shouldn't be mad at him if it wasn't for him she would be dead to. But why would he save her of all people. She wasn't special it was just like Diz said she shouldn't even exist.

When they arrived Olette was still asleep so Seifer carried her over his shoulder. He walked until he saw a familiar face frowning as he looked at Seifer. Seifer walked over to his old rival and smiled.

"Long time no see Squall did ya miss me"Seifer asked smirking at a frowning Squall.

"I go by Leon now"the brunette said still frowning.

"Whatever I just came to see what you were up to"Seifer said.

"Last time I saw you, you were taller and older so what happened shrimp"Leon asked smirking.

"Who're you callin shrimp I could still kick your ass"Seifer said.

"Hmmph who's the girl? She isn't your girlfriend is she"Leon asked.

"As if"Seifer said turning away.

"She's from that town though isn't she"Leon said.

"So what if she is"Seifer said.

"You haven't changed at all have you you're still breaking all the rules and not caring about the consequences" Leon said leaning against the wall.

"I can't let Ansem find her if he does he'll destroy her"Seifer said frowning.

"You have gotten soft haven't you. Saving a girl who was never supposed to exist"Leon said.

"I haven't gone soft. If you need proof i'll remind you who gave you that scar"Seifer said getting into a fighting stance with his gunblade while still holding Olette with his other arm.

"Come on Squall I wanna fight to"a girl said appearing next to Leon with a big shuriken.

"Back off Yuffie there isn't gonna be a fight"Leon said looking at Seifer.

"Who are you"Yuffie asked looking at Seifer.

"That's Seifer"Leon said looking away uninterested.

"Who's the girl i've never seen her before"Yuffie asked.

"Her names Olette she lost her home"Seifer said.

"Well come on you two must be exhausted you can stay at Merlin's tonight"Yuffie said running off.

"Yuffie you can't just-"

"Squall you know they will end up staying. If you don't let them i'll tell Aerith and she'll let them stay"Yuffie said not even turning around. Leon sighed and started walking. Seifer followed them and they led him to a strange house.

"Great you brought me more kids"Cid said frowning at Leon and Yuffie. Leon didn't seem to mind but Yuffie was another story.

"That's no way to greet our guests old man"Yuffie said.

"Nice to meet you i'm Aerith"another girl with brown hair said.

"That's Seifer he's an old rival"Leon said.

"You two must be exhausted let me show you to a room"Aerith said smiling.

"Thanks"Seifer said as he followed Aerith.

"Sleep well you and your friend look exhausted"Aerith said before closing the door behind Seifer. Once they were alone Seifer laid Olette on the bed. She had a pained look on her face that made Seifer frown. Even if she wasn't meant to exist she did and she didn't deserve to just be destroyed because of Ansem's mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

When Olette woke up she was in a room she had never seen before and in a comfortable bed. She didn't know how she got there and the last thing she remembered was Seifer holding her while she cried. She was about to get out of bed when she saw Seifer on the ground asleep. He had done so much for her. Olette left the room not wanting to wake him. When she went down the stairs she was surprised to see 2 girls and a guy. One girl had black hair and was shorter than the other people while the two others had brown hair.

"Morning sleepyhead"the black haired girl said smiling.

"W-who are you"Olette asked once she had been spotted. She panicked for a second and was about to go back up the stairs to go get Seifer but they seemed nice.

"My name is Aerith and-"the brown haired girl started talking but the other girl jumped in her way striking a pose.

"I'm the great ninja Yuffie"the girl said.

"Name's Leon. Seifer didn't mention your name"the guy said.

"Olette"The man just nodded and leaned against the wall closing his eyes.

"Are you the man Seifer was coming to see"Olette asked.

"Yeah we talked"Leon said.

"Oh"Olette 's eyes went to the door when it slammed open. Olette jumped and hid as she saw a new man with blond hair burst through the door.

"Cloud what's wrong"Aerith asked rushing to her boyfriends side checking for wounds.

"Ansem knows"Cloud said.

"Knows what"Leon asked pushing off the wall and standing up straight.

"Her"Cloud said looking at Olette. Everyone looked at Olette and she looked scared. What would he do now? Would he come for her? Would he kill her?

"He's on his way here they have to leave now"Cloud said.

"Where will they go"Yuffie asked.

"Destiny islands is the best place for them now Ansem won't think to look there and they'll have Sora and his friends to help her"Leon said.

"Wait I have an idea Leon and Yuffie you two fly off in Olette and Seifer's gummi ship and they'll stay here until Ansem follows Yuffie and Leon"Cid said.

"Ok"Yuffie said nodding her head determined.

"Olette come with me"Aerith said.

"What about Seifer"Olette asked.

"Cloud can you go get him and tell him what's going on"Aerith asked. Cloud nodded and went up the stairs.

"Follow me"Aerith told Olette. Olette obediently followed and Aerith led her inside a room. Olette was surprised when Aerith moved a rug to reveal a trap door.

"It's just a storage place so it's small but it will have to do"Aerith said..

"It'll be fine"Seifer said walking into the room and hoping inside. Olette followed him and Cloud closed the door. Olette felt uncomfortable because they were in a small space so she sat down and Seifer sat behind her with one of his legs on each side of her.

"No matter what you have to stay really quiet once Ansem gets here ok"Seifer said. Olette nodded her head and stayed quiet. She was embarrassed to be this close to Seifer and she was sure he could hear her heart beating loudly. They both tensed up and Seifer wrapped his arms around Olette when they heard the front door open.

"I'm here for the girl"a voice said who Seifer and Olette could tell was Ansem.

"What girl"Aerith asked.

"The one Seifer is with I heard she was here"Ansem said.

"No they haven't been"Cloud said.

"So you wouldn't mind if we had a look around"Ansem asked.

"Go ahead"Aerith said. Olette and Seifer could hear footsteps coming closer to them until the footsteps stopped right above them.

"Hold your breath"Seifer whispered in Olette's ear. Olette blushed when she felt Seifer's breath tickle her neck. She held her breath waiting anxiously hoping they wouldn't be caught. Then a gummi ship taking off was heard from outside.

"There they are"Ansem mumbled to himself before his footsteps faded away. Olette let out a sigh of relief and took in a much needed breath.

"He fell for it"Olette said happily.

"You two can come out now"Cloud said opening the trap door. Seifer climbed out followed by Olette who was relieved to be out of the small space.

"Now you kids gotta get going before Ansem finds out it was a trick"Cid said.

"How we don't have a ship anymore"Olette said.

"You can take one of mine but listen kid if you get a scratch on her i'll kill ya"Cid told Seifer who just laughed and walked towards the ship.

"Thanks for everything"Olette said waving to Cid,Aerith,and Cloud.

"We'll see you again one day I just know it"Aerith said.

"Tell Squall thanks for me"Seifer said before they boarded the ship and headed towards destiny the course was set for autopilot Seifer laid on a couch and Olette sat on the couch next to him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Seifer what do you think Ansem will do if he finds me"Olette asked pulling her knees up to her chest.

"He won't find you"Seifer said.

"But if he does he'll kill me won't he"Olette said.

"He'll probably try but I won't let him lay a finger on you"Seifer said.

"Why are you doing this for me it has nothing to do with you. It's just causing you trouble"Olette said.

"Even if you weren't supposed to exist you do I couldn't just let him kill you"Seifer said.

"But you wouldn't be on the run if you had just left me in Twilight Town. You're supposed to exist you did nothing wrong"Olette said.

"You didn't do anything wrong either but Ansem tried to punish you for his mistake"Seifer said.

So that's why you saved me"Olette said.

"I dunno"Seifer said. Then there was a beep from the ship and Seifer saw that they were at Destiny Islands.

"This place is beautiful"Olette said stepping onto the beach.

"Yeah we should be able to lay low here for a little while"Seifer said. Then they saw Sora,Riku,and Kairi.

"Olette Seifer what are you two doing here"Riku asked looking at Seifer. Since he helped Diz for a little bit he obviously knew about Twilight Town being created by Diz but he didn't know why Olette and Seifer were both here now.

"Shouldn't you be in twilight town"Sora asked. He didn't know why but Olette frowned and looked at her feet while Seifer looked at her concerned.

"Did something happen"Kairi asked.

"Could Olette go somewhere else while I explain everything"Seifer asked.

"No I can handle it"Olette said.

"Olette are you sure you don't have to-"

"I need to"Olette said looking at Seifer then looking to the other three people.

"So what's up"Sora asked.

"Twilight Town was destroyed because it was never supposed to exist"Seifer said. Once he was done talking he looked towards Olette to see her reaction. He was surprised when she didn't seem to show too much emotion.

"I would have been killed to since I wasn't supposed to exist but Seifer saved me. Somehow Ansem found out I was alive and came looking for us in Hollow Bastion so we had to leave"Olete said.

"So Hayner and Pence are dead"Sora asked frowning.

"Yeah"Olette said looking away. A tear ran down Sora's face and he quickly wiped it away. Olette knew it was probably Roxas who felt that way and she couldn't blame him.

"I should have known Ansem would destroy the town eventually"Riku said.

"Well you should be safe here for awhile"Kairi said smiling.

"Thanks"Olette said forcing a smile. Seifer frowned he could tell Olette's smile was extremely forced.

1 month later…

Olette sat on the beach as the wind blew through her hair and she felt the sand in between her toes it felt great and it was so peaceful.

"It's nice huh"Seifer said sitting down next to her.

"Yeah"Olette said laying down to look up at the stars.

"You can see the stars here clearly"Seifer said laying next to her.

"Riku said that each one is another world"Olette said.

"Yeah there's tons of them"Seifer said.

"If we make it through this I want to see them all"Olette said smiling.

"Don't talk like that we'll gonna be fine and one day me and you will go see all those worlds"Seifer said.

"Promise"Olette asked sitting up and looking at Seifer.

"Yeah"Seifer said smiling. Seeming satisfied with his answer Olette laid back down and looked at the stars.


End file.
